


Spellbound

by theworstisnotbehind



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Wizards
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworstisnotbehind/pseuds/theworstisnotbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han, siswa tahun ketiga tingkat SMA di South Korea National Wizard Academy, tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian Oh Sehun, adik kelas yang disukainya dan juga putra direktur sekolah yang jenius, jika ia tidak berbuat curang.</p>
<p>Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa mantera charm tidak akan bisa mempengaruhi penyihir selevel Sehun. Bukannya lenyap bersama dengan harapan Lu Han mendapat perhatian Sehun, mantera itu justru menyerang orang yang kebetulan lewat di sebelah Sehun: Wu Yifan, berandalan sekolah yang ditakuti karena kekuatan sihirnya yang luar biasa dan kemampuan langkanya dalam mengendalikan naga.</p>
<p>Sekarang, Sang Rusa tidak bisa kabur dari kejaran Sang Naga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Should Be Him

**Author's Note:**

> Also published in AFF under the same title.
> 
> Disclaimer: none of these characters are belong to me. I only own the plot. Please do not plagiarize, translate, or repost without permission.

Lorong utama South Korea National Wizard Academy selalu ramai seperti biasa. Maklum, saat itu sedang jam istirahat makan siang. Warna biru tua dan merah dari seragam para siswa dan siswi sekolah itu mendominasi sekolah yang sekilas tampak tidak berbeda dengan sekolah-sekolah biasa. Desain minimalis yang modern mendominasi seluruh penjuru sekolah berasrama yang terletak di pinggir kota Seoul tersebut.

 

Kebanyakan siswa memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin, karena istirahat makan siang hanya berdurasi satu jam sebelum bel tanda jam pelajaran terakhir dimulai. Namun, beberapa siswa yang tampaknya lebih mementingkan prestasi akademik akan memilih melewatkan waktu istirahat dengan camilan ringan yang bisa didapat dari perpustakaan sekolah. Salah satunya adalah Oh Sehun.

 

Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, saat Kepala Sekolah memberikan pengumuman rutin di auditorium sekolah, perhatian seluruh penjuru sekolah mendadak tertuju pada seorang siswa tahun kedua yang menerima penghargaan sebagai Penyihir Muda Terbaik tahun ini. Semua orang memang mengenal Sehun sebagai seorang murid teladan dengan kemampuan sihir yang hampir setara dengan guru-guru sekolah tersebut, dan juga sebagai putra direktur sekolah. Penampilannya pun mencolok, dengan tubuh tinggi, kulit putih bersih yang hampir pucat, rambut pirang putih lurus, dan wajahnya yang datar tetapi tampan. Tidak aneh jika banyak orang yang menyukainya, bahkan sampai menguntitinya seharian.

 

Seperti Lu Han.

 

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu mengintip dari beberapa celah kecil di antara buku-buku Biografi Penyihir Legenda, dan terkikik seperti perempuan saat matanya menangkap punggung Sehun, sementara yang ditatap masih fokus menyalin beberapa huruf kuno yang membentuk suatu mantera. Sejak Sehun masuk ke sekolah itu satu tahun yang lalu, penyihir asal Beijing itu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang adik kelas berwajah tampan tersebut. Berbagai cara dilakukannya untuk menarik perhatian Sehun, mulai dari tidak sengaja menabraknya beberapa kali di koridor, menumpahkan minuman yang dibelinya ke baju Sehun (yang hanya berujung pada tumpukan kodok mati di dalam lokernya—ulah para penggemar Sehun yang lain), hingga menguntitinya seperti sekarang.

 

Sayang, belum ada yang berhasil.

 

Entah Sehun terlalu tidak peka, memang cuek, atau sengaja tidak memberi tanggapan pada Lu Han. Pemuda berambut merah muda mengambil cermin sakunya dan memeriksa penampilannya entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu, sesekali membetulkan posisi rambutnya yang berwarna mencolok. Sejujurnya, Lu Han tidak jelek, dan tidak pernah merasa jelek. Walaupun teman-temannya lebih sering mengatakan wajahnya manis seperti perempuan, setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada jelek.

 

Aneh sekali, Lu Han menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu. Apa aku bukan tipenya?

 

Ah, tidak mungkin. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Dia tampan—atau _manis_ , terserahlah, pokoknya menarik—dan nilai-nilai pelajarannya cukup bagus. Kemampuan sihirnya termasuk di atas rata-rata, terutama dalam kelas Sihir Pertarungan. Lu Han juga tergabung dalam Klub Sepak Bola dan berperan penting sebagai striker utama. Lagipula, tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus Lu Han.

 

Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi suatu saat nanti, Lu Han yakin pasti Sehun akan menyadari keberadaannya.

 

Lu Han terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah kembali ke kelasnya karena bel tanda istirahat selesai telah berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Saat Lu Han sudah kembali dari dunianya sendiri, ia menghela napas melihat kursi yang tadinya ditempati Sehun kini sudah kosong. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dari saku jasnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Minseok, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya di kelas Ramuan Sihir. Pasti lagi-lagi topiknya tentang kegunaan darah naga. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bosan.

 

 

**Lu Han: Aku bolos.**

**Kim Minseok: Sudah kuduga. Di mana kau?**

**Lu Han: Perpustakaan. Sudah, sana fokus belajar. Nanti handphone-mu diambil Jung-seonsaengnim, lho :P**

 

Tidak ada jawaban. Lu Han terkekeh sambil mengantongi telepon genggam putihnya. Kalau bukan karena pelajaran sudah dimulai, mungkin _handphone_  Minseok benar-benar diambil oleh guru muda yang terkenal galak itu. Merasa tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan, pemuda Cina itu memutuskan untuk menelusuri perpustakaan yang jarang dimasukinya itu. Siapa tahu ada tempat bagus yang bisa dipakai untuk tidur siang.

 

Perpustakaan itu terbilang luas, terletak di ujung koridor dan hanya bertetangga dengan tangga darurat yang jarang dilalui orang. Sama seperti bagian sekolah yang lain, interior minimalis mengisi ruang perpustakaan tersebut. Rak buku berwarna putih yang bertuliskan jenis buku yang ditampungnya berbaris rapi dan menjulang mulai dari yang setinggi tiga meter hingga hampir setinggi lima meter. Jika buku yang diinginkan terletak jauh di barisan atas, siswa dapat mendapatkan buku yang mereka inginkan dengan menyebutkan judul buku dan nama penulis secara tepat, atau menyebut judul buku yang diingatnya. Buku-buku dengan judul yang identik akan melayang turun dari tempatnya dan akan kembali jika sang siswa sudah menemukan buku yang diinginkannya.

 

Lu Han menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk tidur siang, di belakang rak buku Sihir Kuno di sudut ruangan itu. Aha, pemuda itu tersenyum. Pasti di belakang rak itu gelap dan sempit. Siapa pula yang membaca buku Sihir Kuno selain siswa-siswa tingkat atas? Penjaga perpustakaan yang galak itupun tidak akan mudah menemukannya. Ia baru saja akan berbelok ke sudut ruangan itu ketika sosok seseorang membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika.

 

Wu Yifan.

 

Berandalan sekolah yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa di sekolah. Ia tidak segan menggunakan sihirnya untuk mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya, walaupun itu hanya sekedar untuk mengerjai orang. Kekuatan sihirnya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak seusianya, dan tidak ada yang berani melaporkan kelakuannya yang seenaknya itu, walaupun jelas-jelas menggunakan sihir di luar jam pelajaran tanpa pengawasan guru adalah pelanggaran peraturan sekolah. Lagipula, bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya ditakuti bahkan oleh beberapa guru. Ada satu alasan lagi kenapa Yifan berbeda dari penyihir lain.

 

Seekor naga sebesar seekor anjing bersisik merah keemasan yang sedang tertidur di samping kakinya sekarang juga menjadi salah satu alasannya.

 

Lu Han meneguk ludahnya dan menahan napas, berusaha untuk mundur dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang tanpa suara sedikitpun, karena untungnya Yifan dan naganya—yang kalau tidak salah namanya Zero—sama-sama sedang tertidur. Dari puluhan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Lu Han di tempat itu, kenapa harus dia?

 

Oke, itu masalah nanti. Pokoknya ia harus kabur sebelum ia membangunkan Yifan atau naganya dan berakhir dengan dikerjai habis-habisan sampai jam makan malam.

 

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna atau dewa apapun yang ada di atas sana mendengar permohonan Lu Han, karena di detik berikutnya, pemuda itu sudah berada di jarak yang cukup aman untuk mempercepat langkahnya dan bersembunyi di sudut lain perpustakaan tersebut.

 

Lu Han menghela napas lega, dan matanya melirik rak buku yang kini menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi. Tulisan _Charm Spell_  berwarna hitam menghiasi rak buku besar tersebut. Tangan pemuda itu meraih salah satu buku dengan asal, dan judulnya membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Sepertinya ini kumpulan buku Sihir Pesona. Ia membalik beberapa halaman awal, dan tatapannya dengan segera jatuh pada tulisan "Mantera Cinta".

 

_"Apakah Anda sedang jatuh cinta? Pasti awalnya Anda akan merasa itu adalah perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Sebagian orang sangat beruntung karena cintanya terbalas, tapi bagaimana dengan Anda yang kurang beruntung? Patah hati dapat membawa dampak yang luar biasa pada seseorang, baik secara fisik maupun mental."_

 

Lu Han memutar kedua bola mata cokelatnya, tapi entah kenapa, ia melanjutkan membaca.

 

_"Bagi kita, para penyihir, Sihir Pesona biasa mungkin sudah cukup untuk menarik perhatian orang yang kita sukai. Namun, tak aneh jika kita menginginkan lebih, bukan?"_ Pemuda itu mengangguk perlahan. _"Berikut ini adalah sebuah modifikasi Sihir Pesona yang ditulis oleh tim penyihir handal kami untuk Anda yang ingin mendapatkan hati orang yang Anda sukai. Selamat mencoba!"_

 

Di bawah paragraf terakhir itu, terdapat sebuah susunan gambar dan huruf kuno yang Lu Han kenali sebagai Sihir Pesona, atau _charm_. Memang, beberapa huruf dan posisi gambarnya sedikit berbeda dari mantera yang dia ingat. Jika _charm_ lain hanya perlu dilukis di telapak tangan tanpa tambahan apapun, mantera satu ini perlu ditambahkan beberapa tetes air yang telah disinari bulan. Kelihatannya meyakinkan.

 

Apa dengan ini, Sehun akan berpaling padanya?

 

Sambil menggenggam erat buku itu, Lu Han segera keluar dari perpustakaan itu setelah memindai barcode buku tersebut di meja penjaga perpustakaan dan kembali ke kamar asramanya. Untung saja Jongdae, teman sekamarnya, masih belum kembali dari kelas. Lu Han segera mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan mulai berlatih menggambar mantera tersebut dengan benar.

 

Akhirnya, Lu Han tersenyum puas saat mantera itu sudah sama persis dengan yang dicontohkan di buku itu. Akhirnya, cintanya akan terbalas,

 

walaupun dengan cara seperti ini.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Lu Han menatap gugup mantera yang sudah terlukis sempurna di telapak tangan kirinya. Beberapa tetes air yang telah disinari bulan disimpannya dalam sebuah botol kecil yang lebih pendek dari jari kelingkingnya sendiri. Matanya mencari satu sosok yang tidak pernah lepas dari pandangannya sejak satu tahun terakhir. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras dari balik tulang rusuknya.

 

Hari ini, Oh Sehun akan menjadi miliknya.

 

Lu Han dapat merasakan tangannya gemetar dalam antisipasi dan juga kewaspadaan. Bagaimana kalau manteranya gagal? Ia pasti terlihat bodoh sekali, dan akan semakin bodoh jika guru atau salah satu anggota Komite Kedisiplinan, seperti Kyungsoo, menangkapnya basah sedang menggunakan sihir di luar jam pelajaran dan berakibat mendapat hukuman kerja sosial membersihkan toilet selama satu minggu.

 

Tidak, tidak. Lu Han menarik napas panjang. Kau pasti bisa, Lu Han.

 

"Sehun-ah!"

 

Sekujur tubuh Lu Han menegang mendengar nama pujaan hatinya itu dipanggil. Ah, ia mengenal suara itu. Pasti Kim Jongin, sahabat Sehun sejak kecil dan juga pacar Do Kyungsoo, sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan yang galaknya luar biasa. Benar saja, pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu sedang merangkul sahabatnya itu sambil menceritakan kekasihnya yang tidak henti-hentinya memarahinya karena mengerjai anjing peliharaan pemuda bermata besar itu dengan sihir dan merekamnya di telepon genggamnya. Lu Han mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat senyuman Sehun yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

 

Tidak lama lagi, senyum itu hanya akan ditujukan padanya.

 

Lu han mengikuti kedua adik kelasnya itu, menunggu agar Sehun kembali sendirian. Dugaannya tepat, karena tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo menyusul mereka berdua dan menyeret Jongin entah ke mana, kembali meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

 

Ini dia.

 

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu segera meneteskan air yang dibawanya dan membisikkan mantera charm-nya sambil menghadapkan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah punggung Sehun yang menjauh, dan mantera di tangannya mulai bersinar putih kebiruan—sesuai dengan yang dibacanya di buku tersebut. Setelah sinar itu memudar dan lenyap, seharusnya Sehun segera menoleh kepadanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

 

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tidak ada yang terjadi.

 

Sepuluh detik. Dua puluh lima detik. Kini punggung Sehun sudah tidak terlihat, bercampur dengan kerumunan siswa-siswa lain.

 

Lu Han menatap tangan kirinya yang kosong, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 

Manteranya gagal.

 

Sang striker menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin bisa gagal? Apa gambarnya salah? Atau ia salah mengucapkan manteranya? Apapun itu, Lu Han kini hanya bisa menatap kosong ke tengah koridor yang tadi dilalui Sehun. Salah satu kekurangan lain dari mantera tersebut adalah jika sudah gagal, sihir itu tidak bisa diulang lagi.

 

Dengan kata lain, tidak ada kesempatan kedua baginya.

 

Wajah Lu Han tertunduk, dan ia hanya bisa menahan hasrat ingin menangis. Ia tidak percaya kisah cintanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Seharusnya, sekarang Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya lalu menyatakan cintanya pada Lu Han. Seharusnya, sekarang Lu Han sudah memenangkan hati Sehun.

 

Lu Han mengleha napas. Ia sudah sering kalah dalam berbagai hal, tapi ternyata memang seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang:

 

tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari patah hati.

 

Pemuda Cina itu baru saja berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah untuk kembali ke asramanya—sambil merutuki siapapun pembuat mantera yang membuatnya tampak bodoh barusan—ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menggenggam lengannya dan dengan kasar membalikkan tubuhnya. Lu han terkesiap, dan dalam sepersekian detik, ia masih berharap itu adalah Sehun. Harapannya musnah kembali ketika ia menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya, digantikan dengan rasa takut dan panik.

 

Kenapa Wu Yifan memegang tangannya? Apa kurang puas dewa-dewa di atas sana memberinya kesialan dalam satu hari ini?

 

"Lu Han." Ia mendengar suara rendah Yifan memanggilnya. Ah, jadi seperti itu suaranya—sebentar. Dari mana Yifan tahu namanya?

 

"... Iya?" Lu han berbisik pelan. Beberapa orang siswa mulai melirik ke arah mereka. Di samping Yifan, seekor naga yang lebih besar dari Zero, kira-kira sebesar banteng, melingkarkan ekor bersisik hitamnya di sekeliling tuannya, tapi Yifan masih menatap mata Lu Han dalam-dalam, seakan berusaha membaca isi hatinya.

 

"Jadilah pacarku."

 

Suara Yifan cukup keras hingga menarik perhatian dari seluruh siswa yang sedang melewati koridor tersebut. Ada yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan horor, ada yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang yang mereka pegang, dan ada pula yang justru diam-diam merekam momen bersejarah yang sudah pasti akan menjadi gosip terpanas di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

 

Sementara itu, kedua mata Lu Han masih terbelalak dalam ketakutan dan kekagetan. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Bukankah jelas-jelas ia menyelipkan nama Sehun dalam manteranya tadi? Tidak mungkin ia salah mengucap nama Sehun menjadi Yifan. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di dalam otak pemuda berambut merah muda itu, tapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang lebih penting.

 

Berarti sekarang... Wu Yifan suka padanya?

 

Di detik berikutnya, Lu Han terjatuh lemas dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

 

 

 


	2. The Dragon and The Deer

Hal pertama yang dilihat Lu Han pertama kali saat ia membuka matanya adalah langit-langit kamar yang familiar. Aroma lembut parfum yang biasa dipakai Jongdae entah kenapa membuatnya merasa aman. Ia berada di kamar asramanya.

 _Syukurlah, sepertinya yang tadi itu hanya mimpi_ , pikirnya lega sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Tidak mungkin manteranya gagal dan justru mempengaruhi Wu Yifan—

_Slurp!_

Tubuh Lu Han membeku saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah, kasar, dan panjang menyentuh pipinya, dan ia segera menutup matanya kembali, berharap ia masih berada di alam mimpi. Sayang, pemilik lidah itu cukup keras kepala.

"Ugh!" Pemuda berambut merah muda terbatuk saat perutnya tiba-tiba ditindih oleh sesuatu yang berat, lebih berat dari seekor anjing, yang untungnya segera meninggalkan tubuh kurusnya yang malang saat suara seseorang memerintahkannya untuk menjauh dari Lu Han.

"Zero, cepat turun."

Oh, tidak. Suara itu lagi.

Lu Han segera menarik selimutnya setinggi mungkin, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari orang yang terkena pengaruh sihirnya. Namun, sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari miliknya tiba-tiba menarik selimut itu dengan kasar dan membuangnya ke lantai. Lu Han merasakan nyalinya menciut.

Di samping tempat tidurnya, Yifan berdiri dengan wajah datar sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti saat ia meminta (atau tepatnya _memaksa_ ) Lu Han menjadi pacarnya. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu menahan napasnya. Ia tidak pernah berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Yifan, dan harus diakui bahwa pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu cukup tampan juga. Tubuhnya juga lebih tinggi dari Sehun, dan lebih—

Tunggu. Kenapa ia jadi mengagumi Yifan seperti ini?

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Lu Han berkedip polos dan mengangguk perlahan sambil sedikit menjauh dari pemuda itu, masih belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Apa Yifan yang membawanya kembali ke kamarnya? Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan memicingkan matanya saat ia melihat sosok Jongdae yang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Naga yang tadi mengikuti Yifan di koridor seakan berusaha mendekatinya.

"Jongdae?"

Sang pemilik nama segera menoleh ke arah Lu Han, dan air mukanya kini terlihat lega. "Lu Han? Kau sudah sadar? Kau—" Kata-kata Jongdae terputus saat naga itu kembali mendekatinya sambil menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

"Kau kenal dia?" Yifan tiba-tiba kembali bertanya. "Sejak tadi, dia memaksa masuk ke kamarmu dan menanyakan keadaanmu."

"Dia teman sekamarku," jawab Lu han pelan, "bisa tolong jauhkan naga itu darinya? Aku ingin... bicara dengannya."

Yifan mengangguk, lalu menyuruh naga bersisik hitam itu menjauh hanya dengan ayunan tangan singkat. Jongdae perlahan mendekati Lu Han yang kini terduduk di tempat tidurnya, tubuhnya gemetar di bawah tatapan tajam pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Apa yang _dia_ lakukan di sini?!" Jongdae mendesis di telinga LuHan. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sendiri masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bukannya seharusnya mantera yang gagal tidak akan menyerang orang lain? Murid tingkat SD juga tahu hal sekecil itu. Kenapa malah—

"Aku yang membawanya ke sini." Suara rendah Yifan memecah keheningan di kamar itu. "Ace yang mencari kamarmu." Lu Han dan Jongdae refleks mundur ketika naga hitam yang dipanggilnya Ace itu mendekati tempat tidur Lu Han.

"Tapi, kenapa..." Lu Han tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Memori tentang kejadian di koridor kembali terulang di kepalanya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Yifan menghela napas, dan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut merah muda itu dengan santai. "Kita 'kan sekarang pacaran."

Lu Han membulatkan matanya, sementara di sebelahnya, Jongdae menatap Yifan dan teman sekamarnya itu bergantian seakan keduanya sudah gila. Yang ditatap malah sibuk mengelus sisik hitam kebiruan Ace yang berkilau indah terkena cahaya lampu kamar tersebut.

"A-aku tidak pernah bilang aku mau."

"Oh?" Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan kembali menatap Lu Han dengan kedua matanya. _Bad move_ , Lu Han. Pemuda berwajah manis itu berusaha memasang wajah tegar, menghiraukan tatapan penuh peringatan dari temannya. "Jadi, kau menolakku?"

"Begitulah," Lu Han berdeham, mencoba menstabilkan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan. Ia pernah melihat seorang senior diikatkan pada tubuh seekor naga bersisik emas yang lebih besar dari kedua naga di depannya saat ini dan dibawa terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga pingsan hanya karena ia menggosipkan Yifan dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari bisikan dan pemuda berambut pirang itu kebetulan mendengarnya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya karena ia menolak pernyataan cinta seorang Wu Yifan.

"Baiklah." Lu Han dan Jongdae berkedip polos, karena Yifan kini memandu kedua naganya ke pojok ruangan sambil membuka jendela kamar itu. Apa yang ia rencanakan?

"Sekarang, kau bisa bilang apapun yang kau mau, tapi selanjutnya..." Sebuah senyum misterius yang tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah Yifan membuat Lu Han bergidik ngeri. "... kau _akan_ menerimaku."

Yifan membuka jendela itu selebar mungkin dan membiarkan naganya melompat keluar jendela sebelum ia juga mengikuti mereka. Baik Lu Han maupun Jongdae segera berlari dan melihat ke luar jendela—karena siapapun akan panik melihat seseorang tiba-tiba melompat dari lantai lima belas—dan hanya menatap kosong sosok Yifan yang kini berada di punggung Ace dan terbang menjauh dari gedung asrama tersebut dengan Zero mengekor di belakang naga hitam tersebut.

Di saat seperti itu, pemuda jangkung itu masih sempat menoleh ke belakang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Lu Han, dan entah kenapa jantung Lu Han melewatkan satu degupan.

Jongdae mengikuti arah pandangan Yifan, dan tiba-tiba memegang pundak teman sekamarnya itu. Lu Han segera tersadar dari lamunannya tentang mata Yifan yang sekilas terlihat indah.

"Lu Han." Sang Ketua Klub Paduan Suara mengguncangkan pundak sahabatnya itu, kedua matanya menatap Lu Han tajam. "Aku minta penjelasan. _Sekarang juga_."

 

~*~

 

"Kau berbuat _apa_?!"

"Aduh, jangan teriak di telingaku, Minseok. Sudah cukup Jongdae saja yang melakukannya."

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat ke arah sahabatnya dengan tatapan seakan Lu Han baru saja menumbuhkan sepasang tanduk di kepalanya, tapi hanya itu fakta yang harus dipercayainya sebagai penjelasan atas gosip yang tiba-tiba beredar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Beberapa jam setelah insiden tersebut, gosip bahwa Wu Yifan berpacaran dengan Lu Han seakan menjadi topik terpanas di sekolah mereka itu. Orang-orang di koridor akan menoleh ke arah Lu Han sambil berbisik atau menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pemuda berambut merah muda itu lewat. Sebagai seorang sahabat, wajar saja telinganya peka mendengar nama pemuda Cina itu disebut bersama dengan nama sang pengendali naga dalam satu kalimat, dan jantungnya nyaris saja berhenti ketika ia mendengar kata "pacar" di antara nama mereka berdua.

Minseok menelan spageti—menu makan malam hari itu—di tangannya dengan susah payah. "Tapi, bagaimana manteranya bisa..."

"Jangan tanya aku," desah Lu Han pasrah, tangannya mengaduk-aduk makan malamnya asal. Entah kenapa, ia jadi tidak nafsu makan. "Lebih baik kau bantu aku keluar dari masalah ini," tambahnya kesal, matanya melirik ke seberang meja makannya dan menatap Sehun yang sedang makan malam bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya, jika manteranya berhasil, ia sedang menemani Sehun makan malam di sampingnya. Mungkin juga sambil saling menyuapi satu sama lain dengan mesra. Bukan seperti ini.

Sejak masuk akademi, Lu Han tidak pernah sekalipun salah melafalkan, menggambar, apalagi salah sasaran dalam menyihir. Ia termasuk siswa yang cepat belajar, dan sekalipun ia melakukan kesalahan, kesalahan tersebut tidak pernah fatal. Makanya, bisa dibilang kejadian ini tidak hanya mematahkan harapannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sehun, tapi juga memusnahkan setiap inci dari harga dirinya yang tersisa setiap kali ia harus menceritakannya pada teman-temannya.

"Mau kucarikan penawarnya?" Minseok menawarkan, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Lu Han. "Setelah ini, sebaiknya kita ke kamarmu dan—"

"Kau suka sekali mengundang orang ke kamarmu, ya?"

Lu Han dan Minseok menoleh ke belakang dalam waktu yang sama, dan mata keduanya membulat melihat sosok Yifan di belakang mereka. Sama dengan siswa lainnya, ia mengenakan baju bebas karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Kali ini, tidak ada naga yang mengikutinya seperti tadi. Satu tangannya menenteng kantung plastik besar yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

Sejak kapan dia berdiri di situ?

Sambil berusaha memasang ekspresi cuek, Lu Han hanya mengangkat bahunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yifan.

"Bukan urusanmu, 'kan?" Nada bicara pemuda berambut merah muda itu meninggi, berusaha terdengar sinis di hadapan Yifan. Mungkin, sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang ia perkirakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Lu Han, Yifan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh mungil "pacarnya" itu dan melemparnya ke atas pundaknya, tanpa menghiraukan protes dari pemuda yang dibawanya itu. Kejadian itu sukses menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni asrama yang sedang berada di kantin tersebut, termasuk Minseok, yang hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat temannya dibawa pergi begitu saja oleh sang pengendali naga menuju taman belakang sekolah yang memang terhubung dengan kantin tersebut.

Seluruh saksi mata kejadian itu terkesiap kaget ketika sosok Yifan dan Lu Han tiba-tiba diterjang seekor naga besar bersisik emas dan... menghilang.

Minseok, yang baru sadar dari lamunannya, segera berlari keluar dari kantin dan melihat ke atas. Bahkan dari jarak sepuluh kaki dari tempat Minseok berpijak, teriakan protes yang meluncur dari mulut sahabatnya masih bisa terdengar walaupun perlahan menjauh.

Minseok menghela napas, dan segera berjalan menyusuri koridor dan menuju ke perpustakaan. Kalau hal ini dibiarkan terus, bisa gawat jadinya.

Ia harus menyelamatkan Lu Han.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Lepaskan aku!" Lu Han berusaha menendang dada atau bagian tubuh manapun milik Yifan asalkan ia bisa lepas. Siapapun akan marah jika makan malamnya diganggu dengan cara diculik dan dibawa terbang entah ke mana oleh seekor naga dan pemiliknya. Dinginnya angin malam terasa semakin menusuk karena ia tidak memakai jaket, dan dibawa dengan cara yang sama seperti sekarung kentang tidak membuat keadaan Lu Han menjadi lebih baik.

"Yakin mau kulepas?"

"Tentu saja!"

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Yifan tiba-tiba melepas pegangannya pada tubuh Lu Han, dan pemuda berambut merah muda itu menahan napasnya ketika kehangatan tubuh Yifan menjauhinya, digantikan dengan udara kosong. Waktu seakan terhenti dalam sesaat ketika ia melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Yang terlihat hanya hutan cemara yang lebat dan gedung sekolah yang begitu jauh, dan tiba-tiba Lu Han sadar.

Yifan benar-benar melepaskannya.

Ia akan jatuh.

Lu Han bahkan tidak sempat bereaksi ketika gravitasi mulai menarik tubuhnya kembali ke atas permukaan bumi. Sebelum ia sempat menjerit, sepasang lengan kembali membungkus tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Lu Han, masih dalam keadaan panik, menggenggam erat jaket kulit yang dipakai Yifan dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda jangkung itu, berusaha menghapus pemandangan menyeramkan yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi dan mengatur napasnya di waktu yang sama. Yifan baru saja akan menertawainya ketika ia merasakan sekujur tubuh Lu Han yang gemetar dalam pelukannya.

"Lu Han."

Tidak ada jawaban. Yifan mengelus punggung pemuda berambut merah muda itu, dan pertanyaan keduanya terdengar lebih lembut.

"Kau takut ketinggian?"

Kali ini, Lu Han mengangguk singkat. Yifan menghela napas, lalu menepuk punggung naganya yang bersisik emas.

"Amber, turunlah."

Naga bernama Amber itu mengeluarkan suara seperti percampuran antara lengkingan dan geraman lalu tiba-tiba menukik turun dan mendarat dengan mulus. Lu Han tanpa sadar semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yifan, membuat sebuah senyuman tipis tumbuh di wajah sang pengendali naga.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku?"

Wajah Lu Han tiba-tiba memanas, dan ia segera mendorong tubuh Yifan menjauh dengan kasar sambil melompat turun dari punggung naga yang dipanggil Amber itu. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu melihat keadaan di sekitar mereka. Sepertinya, sekarang mereka berada di tepi danau di tengah hutan yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung asrama, karena meskipun saat itu sudah gelap, ia masih dapat melihat pantulan cahaya bintang di atas permukaan danau tersebut. Lu Han melirik ke arah Yifan, yang sekarang sedang mengumpulkan beberapa helai daun dan membakarnya dengan sihir, membentuk api unggun yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya bagi mereka.

Lu Han memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika Yifan dengan santai mengelus kepala naga yang jelas-jelas lebih besar dari tubuhnya sambil menyuruhnya tidur. Harus ia akui, Yifan yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan di lingkungan sekolah kini terlihat sangat penyayang dan lembut.

Yifan tiba-tiba melempar sebuah botol ke arah Lu Han, dan pemuda itu menangkapnya sebelum botol tersebut mengenai wajahnya. Ia melirik ke arah sang pengendali naga, yang hanya tersenyum santai ke arahnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuh bersisik Amber.

"Kau ini lemah sekali. Tadi siang, sudah pingsan. Sekarang, gemetaran gara-gara takut ketinggian."

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Satu-satunya orang selain kedua orangtuanya yang tahu bahwa ia takut ketinggian hanyalah Minseok yang memang sudah mengenalnya sejak SD. Ia selalu berusaha menutupi ketakutannya saat ia harus mengendarai sapu terbang atau kendaraan lain yang mengharuskannya untuk meninggalkan daratan. Sekarang, ia malah tidak sengaja memberitahu Yifan dengan cara memeluknya.

Memalukan.

"Aku tidak lemah." Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Lu Han masih berusaha menyelamatkan keping-keping harga dirinya yang sudah hancur. Kedua mata cokelatnya menatap tajam sang pengendali naga di hadapannya. "Setiap orang punya ketakutan, bahkan orang sepertimu."

Yifan malah menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Kau benar-benar manis kalau sedang marah seperti itu, Rusa Kecil."

Hah? _Rusa Kecil_ , katanya? Apa Yifan baru saja memberinya nama panggilan? Ingin sekali rasanya Lu Han menyihir pemuda di hadapannya menjadi batu dan kabur dari tempat itu, kalau saja hal itu tidak termasuk dalam Sihir Terlarang yang bisa membuatnya diskors selama enam bulan.

"Sudah, tidak usah basa-basi," Lu Han menarik napas sambil menatap Yifan kesal. "Apa tujuanmu membawaku ke sini?"

"Kau selalu bertanya hal-hal yang sudah jelas, ya." Yifan memainkan sisik keemasan Amber dengan santai. "Aku sedang melakukan pendekatan. Memangnya hal sesederhana itu saja kau tidak paham?"

"Pendekatan...?" Lu Han refleks mundur mendengar pernyataan berani dari pemuda pirang tersebut. "Apa maksud—"

"Sudah kubilang, Rusa Kecil. Jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi," Yifan memotong kata-kata Lu Han, matanya kini menatap balik pemuda berambut merah muda itu dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa membuat Lu Han terhipnotis seketika. "Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."

Lu Han menelan ludah dengan gugup. Mata sang pengendali naga terlihat begitu serius dan tulus, apalagi dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona merah, walaupun ia tahu itu semua adalah efek dari manteranya sendiri. Ia harus mengakui bahwa mata Yifan yang bersinar karena pantulan cahaya api unggun yang dibuatnya terlihat lebih indah dibanding sisik naga emas yang kini sedang tertidur di belakangnya. Garis-garis wajahnya yang tegas tampak memperindah pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya tersebut.

Tanpa sadar, kini wajah Lu Han ikut memanas.

"Maaf, Yifan-ssi," Lu Han berdeham, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa menjadi canggung, "aku... tidak bisa jadi pacarmu."

"Kenapa?"

_Karena kau ada di bawah pengaruh manteraku, bukan benar-benar menyukaiku. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku sebelumnya, begitu pula denganku. Aku juga tidak pernah berniat membuatmu menyukaiku seperti ini._

"Aku menyukai orang lain," jawab Lu Han hati-hati. Hampir saja ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, walaupun jawabannya barusan memang tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia menyukai Sehun.

"Siapa?" Ah, pertanyaan yang sudah ia antisipasi. Lu Han menarik napas sebelum menjawab dengan gugup,

"Oh Sehun."

Keheningan kembali melingkupi kedua pemuda tersebut. Lu Han melirik Yifan dengan was-was, khawatir pemuda yang dipengaruhi mantera sihirnya itu akan mengamuk padanya atau malah balas dendam pada Sehun. Siapa yang tahu.

Di luar dugaan, kedua mata Yifan yang biasanya terisi dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri itu kini hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Apa dia sudah memberimu respon positif?"

Pemilik kepala merah muda itu perlahan menggeleng, terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Sehun sama sekali belum menanggapi satupun usahanya untuk mendekati sang putra direktur sekolah tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya aku masih punya kesempatan, 'kan?"

_Apa?_

Lu Han perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, suatu tindakan yang salah karena kini matanya menatap langsung ke mata Yifan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Pandangan penuh percaya diri itu kembali membuatnya membeku seketika.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Lu Han mengangguk.

"Baguslah." Yifan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Lu Han sebelum tiba-tiba membuka jaketnya. Lu Han membulatkan matanya kaget, dan refleks melangkah mundur karena pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu kini semakin mendekatinya. Jangan-jangan...

Yifan tiba-tiba menyampirkan jaketnya di kedua pundak Lu Han, yang masih menutup matanya, menunggu entah apa yang menurutnya akan dilakukan pemuda jangkung tersebut. Yifan terkekeh, lalu menepuk pelan pipi kiri Lu Han.

"Apa yang kaupikir akan kulakukan, hm?"

Lu Han perlahan membuka matanya, dan hanya memalingkan pandangannya dari sang pengendali naga yang sedang menyeringai sambil merapatkan jaket yang kebesaran itu. Aroma tubuh Yifan yang entah kenapa terasa nyaman dan panas tubuhnya yang masih tersisa membuat Lu Han refleks memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa, ia merasa aman.

Yifan mengisyaratkan pemuda berambut merah muda itu untuk memanjat kembali ke punggung naga bersisik emas yang masih duduk dengan tenang di sampingnya. Lu Han hanya menghela napas pasrah sambil menuruti perintah Yifan. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa melewatkan jam malam asrama lagi. Tidak setelah ia dan Minseok ketahuan begadang semalaman untuk main _PlayStation_ dan mendapat hukuman membersihkan toilet dengan gelang penahan sihir untuk mencegah mereka kabur atau mempermudah hukuman mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sekujur tubuh Lu Han membatu ketika Yifan duduk tepat di belakangnya dan memegang pinggulnya dengan sebelah tangan. Posisi itu membuat mereka bertambah dekat, dan Lu Han merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sebelum ia sempat protes dan mendorong Yifan mundur, Amber kembali mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dan melompat terbang. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu refleks menutup matanya dan berpegangan pada benda terdekat yang bisa diraihnya, dan itu adalah tangan Yifan.

"Rusa Kecil," Yifan menggenggam tangan pemuda yang lebih kecil di depannya, "lihat ke depan dan jangan ke bawah."

"Tidak mau."

"Satu kali saja. Kau tidak akan menyesalinya."

Tidak ingin berargumen lebih panjang lagi, Lu Han perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang membuatnya menahan napas. Langit malam yang berwarna seperti beludru biru tampak begitu indah dihiasi bintang-bintang. Tapi, yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah bulan purnama yang terlihat begitu dekat dan indah.

Dalam sejenak, Lu Han benar-benar melupakan ketakutannya terhadap ketinggian, dinginnya angin malam, dan fakta bahwa Yifan masih menggenggam tangannya. Sebuah senyum tumbuh di bibir Lu Han. Senyuman pertama yang ditunjukkannya pada dunia saat ia berada di tempat tinggi. Entah kenapa, keberadaan Yifan kali ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut.

Ia merasa aman.

"Rusa Kecil."

Suara Yifan yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya membuat pemuda penggemar sepak bola itu sedikit kaget. "A-apa?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Lu Han segera menoleh ke bangunan familiar yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping mereka. Pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa suara dan tertawa kecil ketika Yifan membuka jendela kamarnya dengan sihir dan mengejutkan Jongdae dan Minseok yang berada di kamar itu. Yifan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Lu han dan mengangkat pemuda itu menyeberangi jarak antara jendela kamarnya dan tubuh naganya yang sedang terbang dengan mudah.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Rusa Kecil." Yifan kembali melemparkan senyuman menggoda ke arah Lu Han, yang sedang dipeluk kedua sahabatnya yang khawatir. Kali ini, Lu Han sama sekali tidak memprotes nama panggilan yang diberikan Yifan padanya itu.

"Tunggu dulu," Lu Han segera melepaskan pelukan kedua temannya dan membuka jaket Yifan yang masih dipakainya. "Jaketmu—"

"Simpan saja. Sudah, ya."

Dengan satu jentikan jari-jarinya, Yifan menutup kembali jendela kamar Lu Han dan Jongdae dan terbang menjauh dari menara asrama tersebut. Baik Jongdae dan Minseok masih terpaku melihat peristiwa ala novel romantis yang baru saja terjadi di kamar itu. Lu Han, yang tanpa sadar kembali memakai jaket kulit Yifan, melirik kedua temannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apanya yang 'ada apa', Bodoh? Apa itu barusan?!" Minseok mencengkram kedua bahu Lu Han dan mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu histeris. "Tingkah laku kalian seperti pasangan yang baru jadian, tapi lebih buruk karena pasanganmu itu _Wu Yifan_!"

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu, Lu Han?" Jongdae mengelus punggung teman sekamarnya itu. "Ia tidak menyentuhmu atau—"

"Kalian berdua, bisa tolong tenang sedikit?" Lu Han menghela napas kesal. Ia paling benci diperlakukan seperti anak-anak hanya karena wajahnya memang (sialnya) tidak terlihat seperti remaja seusianya. "Ia tidak menyakitiku. Lagipula..." Lu Han tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, memori tentang waktunya yang singkat bersama Yifan barusan, dan juga perasaan aman yang membuatnya melupakan ketakutannya sejenak berputar di kepalanya.

"Lagipula apa?"

Wajah Lu Han kembali memanas saat suara Minseok menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "L-Lagipula, yang menyihirnya 'kan aku. Dia tidak akan menyakitiku," lanjut Lu Han sambil tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Yah, setidaknya, kau sudah kembali ke kamar asrama dalam keadaan utuh. Aku kembali ke kamarku, ya." Minseok meraih tas ranselnya, dan sebuah buku yang Lu Han kenali sebagai buku mantera yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan dua hari yang lalu. "Ini 'kan, buku mantera yang kau pakai? Pinjam dulu, ya. Siapa tahu aku dapat petunjuk untuk menyelamatkanmu dari _dia_."

"I-Iya." Lu Han hanya mengangguk singkat, matanya kembali melirik ke luar jendela, walaupun yang terlihat kini hanya langit malam berbintang dan bulan yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Yifan, dan itu tidak seindah yang terlihat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah menutupkan pintu untuk Minseok, Jongdae menoleh ke arah teman sekamarnya, yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri sambil menatap jendela. Pemuda bersuara indah itu tersenyum.

"Lu Han," Jongdae menahan senyumnya agar tidak melebar ketika pemuda berambut merah muda itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh dengan wajah merona ketika namanya dipanggil, "apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Yifan tadi?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial." Lu Han mengangkat bahunya cuek, berusaha memperlihatkan pada Jongdae bahwa ia tidak baru saja memikirkan pengendali naga yang barusan menculiknya. Jongdae hanya mengangguk perlahan tanda mengerti.

"Kau tahu, Lu Han," Jongdae mendekati sahabatnya itu dan menepuk puncak kepala merah mudanya, "mungkin Yifan bisa membuatmu melupakan Sehun."

Kedua mata kecokelatan Lu Han membulat mendengar kata-kata Jongdae. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa Yifan ada di bawah pengaruh manteranya yang gagal? Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun?

"Dia cuma terpengaruh mantera, Jongdae," pemuda Cina itu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan pasrah. "Yifan tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Dia juga tahu aku menyukai Sehun."

Jongdae berkedip. "Lalu, kenapa dia masih memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Sampai meminjamkan jaket segala."

Lu Han menggigit bibirnya. Jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongdae itu terkesan meruntuhkan kebenaran kata-katanya barusan. "Yah, dia memang minta kesempatan karena aku masih belum bisa mendekati Sehun, jadi—"

"Tuh, 'kan," Jongdae tiba-tiba tersenyum sambil mendorong pundak sahabatnya itu, "kau bahkan memberinya kesempatan untuk mendekatimu. Padahal, biasanya kau tegas dalam hal-hal semacam ini."

Sebuah lemparan bantal ke wajah menjawab perkataan Jongdae. Lu Han melepas sepatunya asal dan menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi, mulutnya membisikkan mantera yang sedetik kemudian membentuk medan energi tak terlihat yang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya.

"Kalau kau berani mendekat, aku tidak akan segan melemparmu keluar jendela," umpatnya kasar. Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahunya santai, lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Selamat tidur, Lu Han."

Hanya gumaman singkat yang terdengar dari mulut Lu Han sebelum Jongdae menepukkan kedua tangannya, dan lampu yang menerangi kamar mereka segera padam. Di dalam selimutnya, Jongdae terkikik geli melihat tingkah pemuda keras kepala yang sudah dikenalnya sejak SD itu.

Apa Lu Han tidak sadar bahwa ia tidur dengan memakai jaket Yifan?


End file.
